A Shy Girl
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Jade is a young committed to their studies, proves to be quite focused on it all, even has a gift for learning, but you can not say it's a mature girl, maybe in part yes, but it's pretty dreamy, he love to write, and dream of other worlds, that does not mean that it is not because it is realistic and quite, this is a sweet and shy girl who always cares for others, can not stand to
1. The First Day

Jade Halliwell is a girl of 17, she moved to Beacon Hills with her mother, she enters high school Beacon Hills, Jade is a girl long wavy hair is dark brown, often wear loose, usually smooth but wavy, not frizzy, is thin and not very tall, she is 5 '2 ", her hazel eyes, she is shortsighted, she has thick black rimmed glasses

She prefers that term and not "you're petite" that gives you so angry, yet is very happy with his height, is quite distracted, apparently, is usually not heavily made up perhaps just enough to not look so young still not what she looks just like stripe painted black eyes and perhaps a little shade and blush, his expression is shy, relaxed, calm, this is a pretty sweet girl and her face shows it, his eyes are large

Jade is a young committed to their studies, proves to be quite focused on it all, even has a gift for learning, but you can not say it's a mature girl, maybe in part yes, but it's pretty dreamy, he love to write, and dream of other worlds, that does not mean that it is not because it is realistic and quite, this is a sweet and shy girl who always cares for others, can not stand to see injustice so always gets in more of a mess for trying to help others, words that describe it well: Dreamer, distracted, shy, nice, studious, fun, crazy ..

* * *

Jade was waking up, she opened her eyes and squeezed, she put on her glasses, she is a psychic, she began to bathe, she finished bathing, and put on her clothes, she goes to her first day of school in high school, she was almost ready, she grabbed her backpack, and keep things inside the backpack, she put her bag on one arm and on to the kitchen, She saw her mother sipping a coffee, she smiles at her mother

"Good morning Jade, as you slept, daughter "Her mother was saying, her mother called Esther

"Good Morning Mom, if I slept very well, and your "Jade greets her mother with a friendly tone, she says smiling

Esther smiles, Jade was directly to the cupboard, she pulled out a bag of bread, she took out two slicing bread, Jade pulled a pot of mayonnaise Black, a slicing of ham and tomato, She grabbed a knife and smeared mayonnaise on the bread, and put the other, she ate the bread, she went to her school, she got on her bike, Jade pedaled and ran the houses, she looked around curiously

She came to the school, chained her bike, she was walking toward the entrance, all watching her, and whispering to each other, talking about her, she felt a little bad, she went straight to his locker, and keep things within the box, Jade began to mourn, she had the face inside the box, have been very terrible things to her. the death of her father, she is very sad

"Hello, you must be the new" Lydia appears and says in a calm voice

"Hey, if I'm the new, I'm Jade Halliwell "Jade was saying curtly, she said gently

"Nice to meet you, I'm watching "Lydia said with a friendly tone

Jade was speechless, she went to the classroom, no class of Chemistry, Jade is nervous, she sat at a desk, several students were watching Jade, Jade felt more nervous than ever, she pulled out her notebook and pencil, she put them on the desk, she was shaking with nerves

"If they ask who she is, she is the new, is Jade Halliwell" Professor Harris said with a serious tone and sharp

sigueron people with theirs, she's scoring class, Jade is very interested in studying, the bell rang, and it was time to rest, Jade sat on a bench and left alone, again Jade is the new, this year will be different for her, that's what she wanted deeply, but always handle the same, the guys who likes to ignore Jade, people trampling her, it was very hard for Jade

Jade got up, and was the kind of Frances, she growled in annoyance, she sat at a desk, otherwise, Jade was feeling a little bad, hardly anyone speaks, she is alone in this place, several still were watching her, Jade felt nervous and was sweating and hot

Hours passed and the class is over, it was time for lunch, Jade sat alone on a table, she will eat alone, Jade opened her package, she brings her own food, and served on a metal tray, she bought a bottle of soda,she began to eat, and one child draws is Stilinski Stiles, he smiles and sits at the table, Jade looked at him with a look would

"Hey you're the new way, I'm Stiles Stilinski, what is your name" Stiles said hyperactively, he smiles, he was presented to her

"Yes, I'm the new, much like Stiles, I'm Jade Halliwell "Jade said with a friendly tone, and shy, she said smiling

Scott McCall, Styles saw him talking to the new girl, Scott approached them, and sat at the table, and saw Jade, she looked shyly, she was still eating, he looked at her, and felt a smell emanating from Jade, and Scott was very confused, Jade did not understand anything

"I'm Scott McCall, Stiles am a friend and you're the new Jade Halliwell truth" Scott was presented to her, he said in a calm and friendly tone, then started laughing

"ah, Nice to meet you friend Stiles ah, if I'm "Jade said gently, she nodded


	2. New Friends

Jade Halliwell is a girl of 17, she moved to Beacon Hills with her mother, she enters high school Beacon Hills, Jade is a girl long wavy hair is dark brown, often wear loose, usually smooth but wavy, not frizzy, is thin and not very tall, she is 5 '2 ", her hazel eyes, she is shortsighted, she has thick black rimmed glasses

She prefers that term and not "you're petite" that gives you so angry, yet is very happy with his height, is quite distracted, apparently, is usually not heavily made up perhaps just enough to not look so young still not what she looks just like stripe painted black eyes and perhaps a little shade and blush, his expression is shy, relaxed, calm, this is a pretty sweet girl and her face shows it, his eyes are large

Jade is a young committed to their studies, proves to be quite focused on it all, even has a gift for learning, but you can not say it's a mature girl, maybe in part yes, but it's pretty dreamy, he love to write, and dream of other worlds, that does not mean that it is not because it is realistic and quite, this is a sweet and shy girl who always cares for others, can not stand to see injustice so always gets in more of a mess for trying to help others, words that describe it well: Dreamer, distracted, shy, nice, studious, fun, crazy ..


End file.
